Drabble zebrane
by akumaNakago
Summary: Bardzo różne drabble, czyli teksty na sto słów prozą, których nic ze sobą nie łączy, prócz tego, że wszystkie są związane ze światem Harry'ego Pottera. Zebrane w jednym temacie, żeby się nie plątały, gdzie Merlin da. Rating na wszelki wypadek.
1. Wstępniaczek, czyli przedmówka

_Drabble__'i __zebranych w tym miejscu nie__ łączy __właściwie nic, poza tym, że - czasem wbrew pozorom - są tekstami z uniwersum "Harry'ego Pottera"__.__ Dotyczą jednak rozmaitych postaci, bywają wesołe i smutne, poważne i zupełnie zwariowane. Różne, po prostu._

_Pod niektórymi drabble'ami znajdują się różnego rodzaju wyjaśnienia - dla ciekawych. Oddzielone __jest to__ od tekstu nie tylko poziomą kreską, ale też kawałkiem pustej strony (no, ze strzałkami), aby przypadkiem nie wpadly w oko Czytelnikom, którzy nie lubią wiedzieć podobnych rzeczy (co autorowi w duszy grało, kiedy pisał podobne badziewie, itp.)._

_Życzę miłego czytania._


	2. Podstawowe prawa magii

**--------------------------------------------**

Podstawowe prawa magii

**--------------------------------------------**

* * *

Po pierwsze: _Magia może bezwzględnie wszystko._  
Przy czym "wszystko" zależy wyłącznie od czarodzieja, który się daną magią posługuje.

Po drugie: _Każde zaklęcie w każdych warunkach działa._  
Kiedy nie działa, to znaczy jedynie, że czarodziej nie umie go rzucić wystarczająco dobrze.

Po trzecie: _Nie istnieje możliwość, żeby jakiekolwiek magiczne stworzenie nie istniało._  
Wystarczy, że chociaż jeden czarodziej wierzy w jego istnienie - wtedy ono istnieje, tylko, ewentualnie, jeszcze nie zostało odkryte.

Po czwarte i najważniejsze: _Jeśli jakimś cudem punkty jeden do trzy nie znajdują pokrycia w rzeczywistości, to czarodziej najwidoczniej ma do czynienia z nierzeczywistością._  
Ale to, jak wszystkim wiadomo, jest niemożliwe.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**


	3. Mój ssskarbie

**--------------------------------**

Mój ssskarbie...

**--------------------------------**

* * *

Złociutki, gładziutki, metalniutki. Chłodniutki w dotyku i ślizgutki. Taki jesteś, mój skarbie.

Uwielbiam trzymać cię w dłoni, przebiegać po tobie palcami, podrzucać cię i łapać. Bawić się tobą. Jesteś do tego jakby stworzony.

Nadajesz mojemu życiu znaczenie. Sprawiasz, że moja skromna osoba zyskuje na wartości. Kiedy jesteśmy razem, to na nas kierują się wszystkie oczy. A mimo to mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy byli sami.

Nigdy nikomu cię nie oddam. Nie pozwolę cię zdobyć, nie pozwolę nawet odgadnąć, gdzie jesteś. Jestem mistrzem w grze o ciebie.

Dobrze nam razem, prawda? Tylko dlaczego inni tego nie rozumieją i tak dziwnie nam się przyglądają...

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Coś w rodzaju posłowia_

II  
II  
\II/  
\/

IIII  
IIII  
\ I**II**I /  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

IIIIII  
IIIIII  
IIIIII  
\ II**II**II /  
\IIIIII/  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

_Hm... Ja wiem, że to drabble wcale nie wygląda na tekst z uniwersum "Harry'ego Pottera". Ale nim jest, naprawdę. Jeśli powiem, że ostateczny pełen tego opowiadanka - nadany już po tym, jak część komentatorów na Forum Mirriel nie mogła doszukać się w tym drabble'u nawet odrobiny HP - brzmi: "Mój ssskarbie, czyli obsesja nastoletniego Jamesa Pottera oczyma Severusa Snape'a", to wystarczająco wyjaśnię? Taki miałam sobie przewrotny pomysł, żeby Jamesa pokazać jako Golluma z "Władcy Pierścieni" - było nie było, obaj mieli swój złociutki ssskarb..._


	4. Migotliwe światło latarni

**--------------------------------------------------**

Migotliwe światło latarni

**--------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Latarnia jest jedynym źródłem światła w zapomnianym przez Merlina, zapuszczonym zaułku. Choćby dlatego powinna starać się jak najlepiej wywiązywać z powierzonego zadania. A ona nic, tylko miga.

Zwykle irytuje mnie jej prowokacyjna beztroska. Każdy ma obowiązek wzorowo wypełniać powinności. Osiągnięcie ideału jest niemożliwe, ale zawsze należy do niego dążyć. Na tym polega życie.

Lecz w chwilach słabości zatrzymuję się tam, wpatrując w migotliwe światło i zastanawiając. Dlaczego ona tak mruga? Czyżby chciała coś przekazać? Obiecuję sobie, że rozszyfruję zakodowaną wiadomość.

Wierzę, że tak właśnie będzie. Być może poszczęści mi się, gdy wreszcie wyjmę rękę z kieszeni, przestawszy bawić się wygaszaczem.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**


	5. Dno kompletne

**--------------------------**

Dno kompletne

**--------------------------**

* * *

- Jestem twoim ojcem.

Harry patrzył na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. To, co usłyszał, zwyczajnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ten akurat człowiek mógłby powiedzieć coś podobnego.

Odruchowo przetkał palcami uszy.

- To naprawdę jest twój ojciec – zapewnił siwowłosy profesor, którego twarz automatycznie przybrała wyraz budzącej mdłości troski.

Ogarnięty niewypowiedzianą zgrozą Harry zasłonił oczy dłońmi.

- Twoja matka, rozumiesz, zanim wyszła za mąż za twojego ojca, to znaczy ojczyma...

- Wierzę, wierzę wam! – przerwał starszemu mężczyźnie pełen rozpaczy jęk.

Harry zawtórował mu, sięgając po pilota. „Południowoamerykańskie telenowele ostatnio osiągnęły dno Rowu Mariańskiego" – stwierdził stanowczo, wściekłym naciśnięciem czerwonego guziczka wyłączając telewizor.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**


	6. Równoujesiennienie

**------------------------------**

Równoujesiennienie

**------------------------------**

* * *

Jesienią zielone, żółte i brązowe źdźbła traw przykrywają złote i czerwone liście, na których osiada srebrny szron. Jesienią z czarnych gałęzi spada brązowy kasztan w zielonej łupinie. Jesienią czerwoną jarzębinę skubią ptaszki o żółtych brzuszkach. Jesienią niebo jest najbardziej niebieskie.

Jesienią chciałabym zaciągnąć do parku Harry'ego i Rona. I Dracona. I innych, wielu innych. Pokazać im to wszystko, na co nie mają czasu ani ochoty patrzeć. Zapytać, czemu ludzie zawsze muszą być głupsi od tego, co ich otacza.

Chciałabym, chociaż naprawdę wątpię, aby ktokolwiek z nich potrafił mi powiedzieć, dlaczego w Hogwarcie nigdy nie mogło być takiego równoujesiennienia.

Nawet jesienią.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Coś w rodzaju posłowia_

II  
II  
\II/  
\/

IIII  
IIII  
\ I**II**I /  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

IIIIII  
IIIIII  
IIIIII  
\ II**II**II /  
\IIIIII/  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

_Nie wiem, czy i jak głęboko trzeba w tym drabble'u kopać między opadłymi liściami i innymi przejawami jesieni, aby dotrzeć do tego, co naprawdę chciałam powiedzieć. Sądząc po komentarzach na Forum Mirriel, gdzie pierwotnie został zamieszczony powyższy tekst, dokopać udaje się niewielu Czytelnikom. Dlatego przy okazji zamieszczenia tego drabble'a tutaj, wyjaśniam, co następuje:_

_Jesienny krajobraz ma w "Równoujesiennieniu" być tylko przykrywką dla reflekcji o nie-równouprawnieniu domów w Hogwarcie. W jesiennym krajobrazie wszystkie kolory__ - kolory hogwarckich domów -__ współgrają ze sobą, tworząc RAZEM coś niesamowicie pięknego, o czym można pisać, co można malować, o czym można śpiewać__...__ jak kto chce. Coś, na co patrzy się z przyjemnością, co można podziwiać. Niestety, w opisanej przez Joanne K. Rowling szkole magii i czarodziejstwa jest inaczej. Równouprawnienia domów z Lumosem tam szukać; i tylko część winy leży w tym, że główny bohater należy, siłą rzeczy, do jednego z domów. Czy naprawdę Slytherin musiał zostać przedstawiony tak nieprzyjaźnie? Zieleń i srebro... jest dla nich miejsce na świecie. Dlaczego w Hogwacie miałoby być inaczej?_


	7. Prawdziwa wartość

_Tekst pojedynkowy z Forum Mirriel._

* * *

**----------------------------------**

Prawdziwa wartość

**----------------------------------**

* * *

Był naśladowcą doskonałym. Nie musiano mu mówić: "Patrz i ucz się", aby skwapliwie robił to, czego od niego oczekiwano. Kształcił go prawdziwy mistrz, któremu ufał bezgranicznie, wierząc w każde płynące z doświadczenia słowo. Czyż mogło być inaczej, skoro kaganek oświaty niósł jego ojciec?

Mijały lata i wszyscy byli zadowoleni z przebiegu lekcji. No, może poza dwunożnym obiektem ich ćwiczeń.

Aż pewnego wieczora długą i owocną edukację trafił nagły szlag. Przez głupie sześć słów:

- Wcale nie uważam, że jesteś nikim.*

Przez prozaiczne podanie dłoni przypominającej baleron.

Czasami o _prawdziwej_ wartości ucznia świadczy, jak szybko porzuci _prawdy_ mistrza i pójdzie własną drogą.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

* "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" Joanne K. Rowling, strona 46.


	8. Walentynki Pani Norris

_Tekst pojedynkowy z Forum Mirriel._

* * *

**--------------------------------------------**

Walentynki Pani Norris

**--------------------------------------------**

* * *

Pani Norris akurat patrolowała siódme piętro, kiedy minął ją jasnowłosy uczeń. Zmarszczyła nos - płotka. W Walentynki spodziewała się lepszego połowu.

Po chwili przebiegł koło niej znowu. W tę samą stronę. Zamrugała ślepkami ze zdumienia. Przecież piła tylko mleko...

Parę kroków dalej dwóch identycznych blondynów obściskiwało się bezwstydnie, by następnie wślizgnąć się do pomieszczenia obok. Kotka skorzystała z uchylonych drzwi. I zdębiała.

Pokój wypełniały kopie jednego i tego samego nastolatka - prawie białowłosego, szarookiego Ślizgona - w różnych stadiach roznegliżowania. Wszystkie były bardzo zajęte. Innymi. Albo sobą.

Niezauważenie przysiadła w kąciku.

Powinna wezwać Argusa...

Strużka śliny pociekła jej z kącika pyszczka.

Może później...

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**


	9. Pokonać strach

_Tekst pojedynkowy z Forum Mirriel._

* * *

**----------------------------**

Pokonać strach

**----------------------------**

* * *

Jako dziecko był prawie pozbawiony wyobraźni i - prawdopodobnie dlatego - niczego się nie bał. Urodzony Gryfon.

Jego starsi bracia zmienili to jednym czarem. Gdy ukochany miś Rona stał się identycznych rozmiarów tarantulą, zaczęły przerażać go pająki.

Prawdziwą próbą charakteru była więc dla chłopca wyprawa do gniazda akromantul, znacznie większych od pluszowej zabawki. Przeszedł ją zwycięsko. Nie umarł ze strachu.

Bogin rok później okazał się _pikusiem_. Zaszczepiona przez bliźniaków wyobraźnia ułatwiła Ronowi „zobaczenie" kulającego się, beznogiego odwłoka. Szkoda, że na prawdziwe pająki to nie działało...

A jednak stoi teraz nad stosem martwych akromantul, mocno trzymając różdżkę.

Jest dorosły.

Już się nie boi...?

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**


	10. Nie na wznak

**----------------------------**

Nie na wznak

**----------------------------**

* * *

Przypominali wujów, po których dostali imiona. Zawsze skorzy do żartów, grali rolę wiecznych komediantów. I też nie spali na wznak. Obojętnie, na brzuchu czy na boku. Byle nie na wznak.

Po pogrzebie Gideona i Fabiana tygodniami nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Wreszcie przyszli do niej, uspokajając, że przewrócili się na bok. Znowu przesypiała noce.

O Freda zadbała sama. Kiedy trumna znalazła się pod ziemią, wyszeptanym zaklęciem dopilnowała, aby jej dziecku było wygodnie.

Jeśli będzie miała szczęście, nie pochowa George'a. Gdy chłopiec się ożeni, matka wyjaśni synowej, że jej mąż nie sypia na wznak. Obojętnie, skulony czy wyprostowany. Nigdy nie na wznak.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Coś w rodzaju posłowia_

II  
II  
\II/  
\/

IIII  
IIII  
\ I**II**I /  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

IIIIII  
IIIIII  
IIIIII  
\ II**II**II /  
\IIIIII/  
\IIII/  
\II/  
\/

_Historia opisana powyżej oparta jest na faktach - tak przynajmniej zapewnia moja koleżanka, której tato nigdy nie sypiał na wznak. Kiedy umarł i został pochowany, koleżanka miała problemy z zaśnięciem, ponieważ martwiła się, że leżącemu w trumnie na plecach tacie jest niewygodnie. Aż pewnej nocy tato pojawił się przed nią i powiedział, żeby się nie martwiła, bo on się już obrócił na bok. I to ją uspokoiło - od tej pory spała spokojnie._

_Pomysł na to drabble chodził za mną od zeszłego roku. Chciałam napisać je na ubiegłe święto zmarłych, ale nie udało mi się, nie zdołałam ubrać wszystkiego w równe sto słów. Tym razem coś z tego wyszło - mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że jest to coś wartego uwagi._

_Palędzie, 1 listopada 2009 roku._


	11. Kosmiczna sprawiedliwość

_Przeczytałam dzisiaj na Forum Mirriel drabble „Ogarek świecy" Vivianny i coś przyszło mi do głowy. Mam sporo zajęć, powinnam robić zupełnie inne rzeczy, ale ponieważ pomysł nie chciał mi dać spokoju, postanowiłam go zrealizować, a potem zabrać się za to, co mam do zrobienia. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mi wyszło, mimo to zamieszczam to tutaj, jak wszystkie moje fanfiki. Jakby co, sprowadzicie mnie na ziemię, prawda? ;-)_

* * *

Kosmiczna sprawiedliwość

* * *

James jest najlepszym ścigającym, jakiego Hogwart ma od lat. Kiedy szybuje pod niebem z kaflem w ręce, błyszczy jak płomień świecy.

Syriusz jest najprzystojniejszym chłopcem na jego roku. Kiedy zabawia gromadzące się wokół niego dziewczęta, błyszczy jak płomień świecy.

Remus jest najbystrzejszym uczniem w całej szkole. Kiedy profesorowie ogłaszają wyniki egzaminów, błyszczy jak płomień świecy.

Peter w blasku przyjaciół wygląda szaro i nijako. Kiedy staje przed Voldemortem, aby ich zdradzić, dogorywa.

Czarny Pan patrzy na swojego nowego sługę, myśląc, że mugole jednak czasami mają rację. Że tak oto wygląda kosmiczna sprawiedliwość w pełnej krasie.

Bóg dostaje świeczki, a diabeł ogarek.

* * *

KONIEC


End file.
